Harmonizer
by devisun7
Summary: Galen recieves a distress signal and rescues a woman who cries tears of crystal.
1. Default Chapter

Part One  
  
  
Matthew Gideon felt the breeze as he looked up from the logs he was reviewing. Slowly he smiled to himself and turned.  
  
"You're back." His words were cut hastily in confusion. "Galen, is something wrong?" He stared at the technomage's haunted look. "Galen, what happened to you?"  
  
"Matthew." The mage's voice was soft and halting. "I think I need your help." He stared at Gideon with dazed and hazy eyes. "I do believe something is dreadfully wrong with me." Gideon started for the mage and barely caught the figure as he fell.   
  
  
"Matthew, I am so sorry about…" Galen sat on one of the examination tables as Dr. Chambers continued to check him out. "It is quite embarrassing.   
  
"Galen, what happened to you?" Gideon paced the small area as he watched the Doctor Work. "I've never seen you like this."  
  
"I'm not sure Matthew. I seem to recall going about my business and then this awful sound filled my head." He smiled at Chambers. "I really don't know what happened."  
  
"Can you describe what the sound was?" Chamber looked at the panel at Galen's readouts. "I don't see anything physically wrong."  
  
"I'm not sure Doctor. It was almost a cry, no wait, a tone?" He thought about his words as he spoke. "It almost seemed like a soul crying out in distress." He closed his eyes. "I've never felt or heard anything like that before."  
  
"Well, unless one of those contraptions inside of you is malfunctioning, I can't find a thing." She stepped back and looked at him confused. "One day I would really like to do a full work up on you just to have some kind of knowledge about your physiology. In case I need to really work on you."   
  
"Maybe one day Doctor." Galen stood and began to arrange his clothing. "I am feeling much better now." He grinned and winked at her. "If it is all the same…" Suddenly he began to waver. "Doctor?"  
  
"Galen, what is it." Gideon and Chambers grabbed his arms to steady him.   
  
"The sound is back I'm afraid. Louder and stronger than the last time." Suddenly he pulled away from the two and fell to his knees, covering his ears. "It's ripping my mind apart!" He screamed in anguish just before he passed out.   
  
"Help me get him on the table." Chambers said quickly. "Galen, please hold on." Gideon picked up the smaller man like a doll and laid him gently on the metal. "All right. Lets see what we can find out." She began to check on Galen as Gideon back out of her way  



	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
"Help her!" The voice echoed through the mist as Galen maneuvered. "I can't hold on much longer. You have to help her!"  
  
"Where are you?" Galen shouted as he peered through the swirls of colors. "I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Galen." The voice stopped Galen abruptly. "Galen, please you must help her." Slowly the mage turned and almost cried out. 'You have to find her and help her."  
  
"Isa…" He quieted himself as he looked at the figure in front of him. "How can it be you?"  
  
"How can it not be me, Love?" She smiled, her hair falling loosely over her shoulders.   
  
"But you're gone, crossed." Galen closed his eyes then opening them again, unbelievingly.   
  
"Stranger things have happened in your life Galen." She tilted her head slightly as her eyes twinkled. "You must find her and help her. She is in need. Mortal peril."  
  
"Who, who is it I must find." Galen let his eyes wander over her figure, taking in every nuance of her image.   
  
"Her name is Isadora." Isabelle spoke softly. "She hasn't much time left. He can't hold the ship together for much longer. You have to find her. You have to help her." Slowly the mist began to envelope her. "Hurry Galen. You must act quickly or she is lost."  
  
"Don't go! Isabelle, please don't leave me again!" He started for her but found her imagine dissolved into the surrounding vapor as he touched her.   
  
"She must not be lost Galen, you must help her." Her soft, sweet voice began to fade with her likeness.  
  
"Isabelle." He fell to his knees and covered his face.  
  
  
"Isabelle." Galen whispered as his eyes suddenly snapped open causing Doctor Chambers to gasp. "Sorry Doctor, but I have to leave." He quickly sat up and looked at the worried face hovering next to him. 'It's all right; I know what I must do now. I know what the problem has been. I just wasn't listening." He grinned and stood, gathering his cloak.  
  
"Galen, I don't think you should be up just…"She followed him as he headed for the door.   
  
"Shh." He stopped suddenly and turned to her and raised a finger to his lips. "It is all right. Just go back to things you need to accomplish. I will see myself out." He waited until she mechanically began to obey his instructions. "Sorry I had to do that Doctor. You will remember this conversation after I have left the ship. Do you understand that?" Doctor Chambers only nodded. "Good. I will be in contact soon." He watched her a few moments more then headed out and toward his waiting ship.  
  
  
"Captain!" John Matheson spoke over his shoulder as he looked at the boards in front of him. "Galen's ship is leaving." He turned and looked at Gideon. "I didn't realize that Doctor Chambers had released him yet."  
  
"Neither did I." Gideon watched as Galen's ship disappeared. "Doctor Chambers." He spoke into the comm.   
  
"Captain, Galen has left the Medical Area." Her voice sounded raspy and sleepy. "I think he did something to me. I was working and when I turned around, Galen was gone."  
  
"He left all right. I'm watching his ship disappear as we speak." He paused for a moment. "Did he say anything that you can remember before he left?"  
  
"He said that everything was all right and that he knew what he had to do. He also said he would be in contact soon."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." He turned off the comm. And stared at the now empty space.   
  
  
  
Galen traveled for what seems hours, but in fact was less than three. He stared out into the vastness of space and thought about the dream once again.   
  
"Foolishness!" He suddenly shouted and stood up. "Just a dream. A dream do you hear me? It proves nothing." He looked up and glared angrily. "This is futile. There is nothing out …" Suddenly his eye caught an image on the screen. There in front of him was a ship. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Every bit of the surface area seemed to be made of glowing crystals in all hues. "Oh my." Was all he could manage to say. Suddenly his console lit up. Long fingers played over various controls as a soft male voice seemed to whisper inside his mind. He looked at the ship and slowly sat.  
  
"Are you the one that has come to save Isadora?" It was weak.   
  
"I am." Galen spoke softly. "Who am I speaking too and how do I gain entrance to your ship."  
  
"Release the control. I will guide you safely in." Galen was hesitant but a familiar scent made his mind up. 'Very good" The voice continued. " May I ask your name?"  
  
"I am Galen, a Techno-Mage."  
  
"Good. I know of your kind. Isadora will be in safe hands." Suddenly Galen felt what could only be a tractor beam pulling his ship inside a sudden opening. "Please once you are in and the hatch is close, exit your ship and follow the lighted corridors. They will lead you to Isadora." There was a pause and then a desperate plea. "You must hurry. I am almost spent." Galen watched as his smaller vessel was pulled into the larger one. Even on the inside, everything seemed to be a conglomeration of crystals, working and growing together. Finally he stopped and slowly exited. True to the voice's words, a corridor began to glow. "Quickly!"   
  
The urgent command echoed through the mage's body. Galen found himself running, following the twists and turns until he came to what seemed to be a wall. Slowly the wall seemed to split in two and part. Galen walked in; the sound of his boot heels clicking on the floor reverberated in the room. His eyes adjusted to the dimness as he peered toward the center where a dais seemed to be. Carefully, as he approached, the noticed someone lying on its center, covered by a sheer metallic cloth.   
  
"Is this…" Galen reached out and touched the woman's cheek.   
  
"Isadora." The voice came from behind him. Galen swung around and found himself staring in the haunted and pained eyes of a man, yet not a man. "Take her and go!" There was no mouth for the words to come from. All that remained recognizable were eyes and forehead. All the rest of the body had been blended with the ship. Crystal shards covered every limb. "Please, do not hesitate or all will be lost."  
  
"Can I not help you?" Galen took a step back toward the woman.   
  
"No, I am lost." The voice was sad and tired. "Please take her and leave now. Allow me to know that she is safe." Suddenly the ship lurched and almost knocked Galen off his feet. "I grow weak." Without hesitating, Galen picked up the small woman and threw her over his shoulder. As he began running back toward his ship, he noticed that the walls had begun to crack. "Hurry!" Galen could see his ship as the voice urged him on. Quickly he entered and placed the woman down. "Go! Now!" Galen felt the pressure to get out grow as he heard movements behind him. Quickly turning, he watched as the woman began to stir. "Tell her I did it for her." Galen guided the ship out into clear space. "Thank you Galen, Techno-Mage. Guard her well."  
  
"I will. I swear." Galen whispered as he watched the ship begin to slowly splinter. He had never witnessed anything so beautiful and yet so frightening.   
  
"No, no, no, no. No!" He turned at the soft, crying voice. Isadora was on her knees watching the ship fall apart. As she tried to reach for the control, Galen held her hands and arms tightly to her waist. "We have to go back! We have to get Tobias!" She struggled in Galen's embrace. "Please, we have to get him!"  
  
"Isadora, it's too late." Galen cooed into her ear. Suddenly as they struggled, the darkness of space was filled with a brilliant flash as the crystal ship finally exploded. "He did it for you Isadora." The fight left her as she stared in horror. "He did it all for you." Galen repeated in a poignant whisper. Slowly he loosened his grip.   
  
"No." She backed away and slowly found a corner to sit in. She shook her head over and over as she softly cried and clutched her knees close to her breast.   
  
Feeling his own heart breaking, Galen set a course back to Excalibur and then carefully knelt next to the woman and looked into her tear stained face. With a shaky hand he reached up and touched a tear falling from her eye. As it dried on his finger, it slowly turned into a clear crystal. Examining her face, he noticed that wherever a tear had stopped, it too was becoming solid. He searched his memories for some correlation.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" Isadora's voice was full of suspicion. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Galen. I am a Techno-mage." He sat back as he spoke, careful not to make any sudden or threatening movements toward her. . "Your Tobias called me from a very long distance to help you."  
  
"I thought that techno-mages were only a myth." She had stopped crying and brushed her cheeks angrily, causing a number of small, newly formed crystals to fall to the ships floor with a musical sound.  
  
"I assure you, we are real." Galen smiled and held out his hand. "Why don't you come and sit with me at the controls." Isadora hesitated only for a moment, then gently took Galen's hand and allowed him to lead her to a soft chair next to his. "We have some time before we reach our destination." He smiled as his fingers played over the console. 'Why don't you try to relax and just rest till we arrive. Then we will have plenty of time to talk."  
  
"Where is our destination?" She asked as her eyes suspiciously moved over the console.   
  
"A ship called Excalibur. There is a Doctor there that I would like to make sure you are all right." He watched her from the corner of his eye. "Why is it that a ship that size only had a crew of two on board?"  
  
"There were many more of us." Isadora closed her eyes and let the chair swallow her. "Tobias and I were the only ones left." She lowered her head. "Now, only I live."  
  
"I don't believe I have ever seen a ship like yours. What was she called?" Galen watched her as she looked up at him strangely.   
  
"Called?" Isadora stared out and seemed to drift off into the very space that surrounded them. "That was our Heart."   
  
"Your Heart?"  
  
"Yes. Our Heart. We all survived because of our Heart." A small tear escaped and began to slide down her cheek. "Now it is gone, as are the others." Looking down for a moment she took a deep breath, the lifted her head to Galen. "What am I to do? I am the only one left."  
  
"You do as your Tobias wanted. You go on." Galen's words were soft. He turned his eyes back to the space ahead of them. "He went through a lot to make sure that you were safe."  
  
"Did you see him?" She implored Galen. "Were you able to talk to him before we left?" Galen nodded. "Show me!" Galen looked at her in alarm. "You said you were a techno-mage. Show me what you saw when you looked at Tobias." He hesitated. 'Please, I know it wasn't pleasant, but I have to see him. One more time." Slowly she watched as Galen opened his palm and an image began to form. "Tobias." She cried softly as she saw crystal and flesh merged. "I knew you were the true one. Only a true Harmonizer could…" She reached out and as she touched the floating image, it distorted. "I have seen enough." She leaned back and turned away from Galen who quickly closed his hand. "I will rest now as you suggested." She closed her eyes as Galen silently guided the ship toward Excalibur.   



	3. Part Three

PART THREE  
  
"She seems to be just fine Galen." Doctor Chambers studied the readings before her. "A bit dehydrated, but other than that, from what I can tell, very healthy."  
  
"Thank you Doctor. May I see her now?" Galen looked through the window at the woman pacing the floor. "I am sure she is very afraid at the moment."  
  
"Of course." She smiled as Galen started around the console. "Galen? Captain Gideon would like to speak with you as soon as you can." Galen nodded then continued into the room where Isadora had been put.   
  
"Well," Isadora looked up relieved as Galen entered, "Doctor Chambers gave you a clean bill of health."  
  
"Doctor? Oh you mean the female who prodded me." Impatience rushed from her lips. "I gathered from her concern that she is a Healer?"  
  
"Yes, that is a Doctor's main vocation. The well-being and care of those on the ship." Galen motioned to the bed for Isadora to sit.   
  
"Well, they are a primitive race. Such invasive procedures." She crossed her arms as she sat and stared at Chambers through the window. "It makes me uncomfortable to be watched all the time. Is it really necessary?"  
  
"I will see what I can do for you." Galen found himself smiling at the woman despite himself. "She really is good at what she does you know."   
  
"I guess." She lowered her eyes. "Galen, do you think that we could contact my home world and see if anyone has survived?" She chewed her lower lip as she gaze slowly up at the man.   
  
'Why wouldn't there be any survivors?" His curiosity peeked.   
  
"That is why we left. Our sun was about to collapse and…and we were one of several ships sent off to see if an inhabitable planet could be found in time." She paused before continuing. "I just need to know if I am the only one left. Do you understand that?"  
  
Before Galen could answer, the door opened suddenly and Dureen burst in with Doctor Chambers following closely behind.   
  
"Dureen, you can't just barge in like…"  
  
"Chambers get out of my way! I have to see. They said she had my eyes!" Dureen stopped and stared first at Galen, then at Isadora. As the women looked intensely at each other Dureen suddenly took a step back. "Blue!"   
  
"Dureen, allow me to introduce you to our guest. Her name is Isadora." Galen sounded annoyed.   
  
"I'm sorry Galen." Dureen lowered her head and shook it. "I was just hoping that…" She looked back at Isadora. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just had to see." Slowly Isadora raised one hand and stroked Dureen's face, wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye.   
  
"Wet?" Isadora looked questioningly at Galen. "Her tears remain wet?"  
  
"Of course they do." Dureen looked astonished at the woman sitting in front of her. "What else would they be?"  
  
'Hold out your hand." Isadora instructed as Galen nodded. Slowly and with care, Isadora pulled a broach from her clothing and pricked her finger. As the blood welled into a drop she placed it in Dureen's open palm. "Now watch." Seconds passed as the drop began to crystallize. Dureen and Doctor Chambers watched amazed. "That is what happens to my tears." She smiled at the confused faces. "That is the way of my race."   
  
"I have never seen anything like this before." Chambers looked back at the small crystal nestled in Dureen's hand.   
  
"Healer, I mean Doctor, I think I would like to rest now." Isadora lay slowly on the bed.   
  
"Of course." Chambers looked at Dureen. "We should leave."  
  
"Galen? Would you come back a bit later? I don't want to be alone." Isadora pleaded with the man.   
  
"Of course I will come back to you." He touched her hand softly. "I must see the Captain first and speak with him. When you awaken, you will find me next to your bed."   
  
"Captain?" She questioned and thought. "Ah, we called them the Primary Harmonizer. Yes, I understand."  
  
"Come." Galen commanded the women. "She will rest now. There will be time enough to ask and answer questions." He waited until they left then turned back to Isadora. "I will return soon." She nodded and closed her eyes as she curled her body and relaxed.   
  
  
"Galen, are you all right now?" Gideon looked concerned. "The last time I saw you, you looked like death warmed over."  
  
"I am quite well now Matthew. I just needed to listen." Galen sat across from Gideon. "I am sorry I worried you." He grinned mischievously.   
  
"Yeah, well," Gideon cleared his voice. "I have been looking at the information you fed into our computers and frankly, I don't think I have ever seen anything like it before."  
  
"Nor have I or any of the Order that I am aware of." Galen brushed at his cloak. "Isadora would like to try to contact her home world Matthew. Would that be possible?"  
  
"Where is it?"   
  
"You know, I haven't the foggiest idea." Galen looked at Gideon surprised. "With all that has gone on, I don't believe I took time to find out where she is from. Once she wakes up, I will surely ask."  
  
"One of the images disturbs me a great deal Galen." He brought up the image of Tobias against the wall, covered with crystals. "What happened to this man?"  
  
"I can't be sure, but I believe he merged with the ship in order to keep Isadora alive until someone found her." Galen looked away. "Once I had her safe, he simply…vanished with the ship."  
  
"More like exploded with the ship." Gideon shook his head. "I would like to speak with Isadora before we try contacting anyone."   
  
"Of course Matthew." He waited for a moment then added. "If there is nothing more, I did promise to be by her side when she woke."  
  
"I don't have anything else at the moment." Galen rose. "Just let me know when I can talk to her." Galen nodded then turned to leave. "Galen, does she really cry tears of crystal?"   
  
"Word does spread quickly around this ship." Galen paused. "Yes Matthew, she really does cry tears of crystal. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering if maybe her people had ever visited Earth before."   
  
"And just why would you wonder that?" Galen turned and stared at Gideon.   
  
"Just old legends. You know the stories of Atlantis, the city of Crystals." Gideon shrugged. "Some legends say that the whole city was a crystal island. Before it disappeared, the people dispersed throughout the world, bringing their various crafts and arts with them."  
  
"Yes, just legends." Galen's voice took on the singsong tone Gideon had come to recognize as the Mage in deep thought. "Probably just a bunch of stories to encourage children to work harder. Good Day Matthew." He left quickly as Gideon continued to stare at the now dead man on the small screen.   
  
  



End file.
